


oops...

by gentlelouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Baby Harry, Bottom Harry, Cock Rings, Coming Untouched, Current AU, Daddy Kink, Daddy Louis, Dildos, Dom Louis, Harry in Panties, Horny Harry, Lowkey Slut Harry, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Naughty Harry, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Pain Kink, Panties, Sex Toys, Skype Sex, Spanking, Strict Louis, Sub Harry, Subspace, Top Louis, breaking rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-18 09:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18118121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentlelouis/pseuds/gentlelouis
Summary: louis goes away too often, in harry's opinion. yes, he understands, his boyfriend is a world-renowned pop star who has to do famous person things. but there's this one rule which upsets harry very much. he is not allowed to touch himself without louis' permission. when louis is away, chances are, he's not going to grant his boy that permission.or the one in which harry gets too horny and can't wait for his boyfriend.





	oops...

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this yesterday but didn't feel like posting until now.
> 
> my thoughts are with louis and his beautiful family right now. felicite didn't deserve this, and neither did any of them.
> 
> to make things worse, i'm from new zealand and one of our largest cities just suffered a mass shooting. the worst shooting nz has ever had. 49 dead, 40 more injured.
> 
> hopefully, this fic is a lightener. it was very fun to write - i like the kinky shit.
> 
> thanks, alyssa xx

louis goes away too often, in harry's opinion. yes, he understands, his boyfriend is a world-renowned pop star who has to do famous person things. but there's this one rule which upsets harry very much. he is not allowed to touch himself without louis' permission. when louis is away, chances are, he's not going to grant his boy that permission. 

harry hates his life. at least, he hates it at the moment. louis, his boyfriend and love of his life, just released his new single. that means promo, interviews, stunts and travel. harry's four least favourite things. he despises listening to louis talk about how much he adores his 'girlfriend' eleanor, and, to top it off, he had an interview with 'the sun.' they're harry's all-time least favourite publisher. fuck, it's been a bad week.

harry knows he's lucky. he has the most beautiful boyfriend in the world who cares about him more than anything, dedicated and loyal fans and a wonderful group of friends. however, one thing that he doesn't like is his aching need to be touched. it's like this inner battle he has every time louis' away. does he obey the harsh rules? does he touch? long story short, harry had about four cold showers a day when louis was gone and didn't lay a hand on his cock.

until today.

the twenty-five-year-old was sitting on the lavish velvet couch which was laid in his living room, phone in hand, scrolling through instagram. he saw many posts about louis' new interview and cringed. he'd already listened to the whole podcast with dan wooton, even though he couldn't stand it. louis and the awful man discussed his and harry's 'mutual respect,' which was a complete joke. why couldn't they just tell the world?

he sighs, thinking about louis. he misses him. a lot. the boy had spent almost two months in japan at the beginning of 2019, and the only sexual relief he'd been allowed was over the phone with his boyfriend. harry desperately needed to be dicked down, but he knows that can't happen. he exhales deeply, running his hands under his shirt, innocently toying with his hard nipples. harry immediately wants more, practically keening into his own touch. wondering what would come of it, harry removes his shirt and jeans quickly, leaving him only in a pair of pale pink panties. oh. he forgot about those. while his fingers continue to playfully flick his nipples, harry watches his cock twitch in interest. 

then an idea floats into his slightly cloudy mind. 

harry picks up his phone and giggles naughtily. he's going to be a pain. the young man taps on messages and opens louis' contact, slowly gazing through the last texts they'd shared. they're from about an hour ago and harry had been hard at the time. he's always hard if he's honest, when his man isn't there to please him. it's a bit embarrassing. 

he opens his camera and skips off to their shared bedroom, dick nearly fully hard now. harry stands in front of the full-length mirror beside his bed and oggles his body. he knows it's probably a bit arrogant to admire yourself in your panties, but harry doesn't mind. he's come to love how his long legs are smooth shaven and his thighs have thickened up. he turns around slowly, posing so he has a nice view of his own ass. it looked good in the pink thong, which disappears in such a sultry way between his cheeks. harry pops a leg up, arching his back slightly and smiles shyly at his reflection.

_snap._

then he sends it to louis.

sitting back on the bed, harry puts his phone next to him, waiting impatiently for a reply. after ten minutes he's bored, god, he's so bored. bored and fucking horny. harry brings a shaking hand down to the front of his panties. his stomach is sending little jolts of pleasure down to his thighs every time he presses them together. his toes curl into the plush carpet below him and harry gasps, a quiet sound which holds so much arousal. and then he touches. he swipes his thumb over the slit in the head of his cock, poking out of the top of his underwear. he moans at the contact, beginning to palm the hot, heavy skin at his crotch.

"fuck," harry whines, "ugh, daddy."

that kink often appeared when harry needed his lou, and now was no different. he whimpers out a small repeat of the name before his phone goes off. reluctantly, harry takes his hand off his dick and opens the device. 

_**one new message from: lou**_

_why are you naked and hard, baby? you better not touch without daddy saying so._

harry's eyebrows furrowed in his sex-ridden state, biting his lip harshly. when louis calls himself daddy, harry always gets riled up. it just sounds so sexy coming from his sinful mouth. 

**_message to: lou_** __

__

__

_i've been thinking about you all evening daddy. need your cock so bad._

he bites his lip again, feeling so dirty, dirtier than usual. the next text from louis comes in nearly immediately.

**_message from: lou_** __

__

__

_if you touch you will be punished, harry. don't take the risk._

harry decides to have some fun. he loves louis' punishments, basks in them. whether it's a good old spanking, no masturbating or sex for a set amount of time, or choking on his boyfriend's huge cock, harry lives for it. in fact, his cock is twitching, desperately trying to free itself from its confines, right now. he smiles to himself, carding a tattooed hand through his curly locks, before choosing to take a short video.

getting comfortable on the bed, harry holds the phone above his crotch, hand trickling down his torso. he starts the film and rubs at the skin of his upper thigh, right next to his cock. to his satisfaction, the member jumps, practically asking for skin on skin contact.

harry complies.

he places a palm firmly on the shaft, hissing in a sharp breath, and presses down. arousal swirls in his belly, shooting sparks down as far as his toes and clouding his brain. 

"ugh," he groans, starting to move up and down, from base to tip. a bead of pre-come grows at the head and harry takes it onto the end of his finger before licking it off. a burst of saltiness suddenly fills his mouth and he loves it. although he wishes it was louis' come and not his own. 

"want you daddy," is the last thing he says before ending the video. he quickly sends it to his boyfriend, eagerly awaiting louis' reply.

**_message from: lou_** __

__

__

_got me all hot and bothered darling, but you know daddy's rule about touching that pretty dick of yours. get me on video chat. now._

"fuck," harry whimpers. he wants to ignore louis, he really really wants to. but if there's one thing he hates most, it's upsetting his daddy. so he turns skype on his laptop and calls the man. 

"harold," is the first thing louis says when the screen focusses. harry whines, "what have you been doing?"

the younger boy shrinks away at the brash and dominant tone in louis' voice, but also shudders as the edge to it sends a shiver down his spine.

"playing," is all harry can muster.

"with what?" he asks, eyes narrowed, "not your pretty cock i hope."

harry outright moans and throws his head back, "need to come daddy!"

"you need to come?" louis laughs, sarcasm dripping from every breath, "you think i'm gonna let you off that easily, huh? after you sent daddy a naughty picture and a video of you clearly disobeying my biggest rule? no way."

"but d- daddy-"

"no buts, harry," he cuts in, "you have been extremely bad. now, get your paddle from the drawer, along with that big blue dildo, some lube and a cock ring."

harry's face says he wants to protest, but the boy does as his daddy says. he grabs all the equipment and places it neatly on his mattress. harry is always very careful and precise, especially when under louis' orders, so he makes sure everything is set out perfectly. 

"panties off," harry removes them, "and scootch up, babe, wanna see you sit at the headboard," so he moves back until his head is resting against the padded wall at the head of their bed. he puts louis in front of him, between his outstretched legs, and squirms under the harsh gaze thrown his way.

"good?"

"good," louis confirms, "now, get that cock ring and put it on. and don't even think of playing with me, harry. if you don't put it on properly you will feel the punishment for the next month." harry whimpers and slips the ring around his dick and balls, fastening it tight, "good boy. turn over for me, ass in the air, paddle ready."

harry follows louis' exact instructions and, with no shame, sticks his ass right in front of the camera. he can almost hear louis' smirk at the way his hole flutters, and harry's balls tighten at the thought. 

"alright baby, get into a position where you can use the paddle easily." harry listens and readjusts so that he's almost curled up into a tight ball, the weapon poised and ready above his ass. "good. it's a shame that you only listen sometimes."

"listen to you all t- the time daddy," harry says quietly.

"you don't darling," louis corrects, "you know that."

"mm okay daddy," harry struggles to get words out as he slips into a sort of sub-space, "how many?"

"hmm," louis ponders for a moment, looking at harry's pale ass and deciding it needed to be reddened up real nice, "twenty. think you can handle twenty, babe?"

he nods, but then realises louis can't see his face, "yes, daddy, of course, daddy."

"ok doll, bring it down hard. if i see you holding back this isn't worthwhile is it?"

"no, daddy."

"so you're going to do it properly for me, yes?" louis is speaking as if harry's a child, but the younger boy couldn't care less. he loves having his daddy's eyes and attention on him. lives for it, even.

"yes, daddy!" harry shrieks as if displeasing louis is his worst nightmare. if he's honest, it probably is.

"alright my naughty baby boy," harry squeezes his hands into fists at the nickname, praying he doesn't lose control and touch his cock, "start."

harry awkwardly raises the paddle so it's parallel with the back of his ass, before slamming it down onto his skin, hard as humanly possible in his position.he yelps at the sting, "one. thank you, daddy."

"you're welcome darling," louis speaks in his 'dom' tone, making harry shiver, "now keep going. five nice and quickly for daddy."

_smack!_

"two!"

_smack! smack! smack!_

"three, four five!"

_smack!_

"six, uh!" harry moans. he loves the feeling of being spanked even though he isn't sure why. it's just pain in general. he thrives when louis pulls his hair or scratches his nails down his back like it's a day off work.

"looking so good, harry," louis says and harry swears he can hear the arousal in his voice, "switch hands and give me six more."

harry spanks himself red until there have been twenty hits to his soft ass, louis sending praise to his gloating ears every time. the younger man has tears streaming down his cheeks, red tracks that will probably stain, but he doesn't care. not in the slightest. his lips are bitten, almost raw, and as he turns around on command louis knows he looks stunning.

"look so pretty, baby," he coos causing harry to blush, "feel okay?"

harry nods frantically, "feel so good, daddy, mm, so good." he gazes down for a second, louis following his eyes, and they both watch, eager, as harry's cock bounces absurdly. the ring is tight and almost painful around his balls, but harry ignores it, "what next?"

louis smiles and harry can see his arm moving back and forward below the camera, "now you're going to ride that big dildo for me, yes?"

harry's eyes roll back just thinking about it, "ugh," he moans, "please, daddy."

"ok," louis shuffles around a bit and takes his jeans off. harry bites his lip, greedily desiring to see the big dick that he knows his there, "open the lube."

he does, and the whiff he gets from it is sickly sweet - the lube is a sort of cherry vanilla flavour, harry's favourite. 

"good boy," louis grins and harry sees him choke on a moan, "now cover the dildo with it but don't use too much."

harry grasps hold of the base and pours a small amount of lube over the dildo, placing it on the bed and jerking it off quickly, "how am i supposed to-"

"you're going to blow it for me," louis says simply, "give daddy a nice show."

harry doesn't say anything before he wraps his plump lips around the thick head of the toy. he slowly goes down, feeling the dragging weight on his tongue, and he doesn't break eye contact with louis. his vision clouds and he drinks in the way louis' pupils dilate.

"fuck," he hisses, watching harry sinfully suck the plastic cock, his thumb swiping over the head of his own. harry obviously smiles and pulls up, swirling his tongue obscenely around the tip. he licks up the shaft, just as he would with louis' dick, and plays with the vein that isn't really there. the boy sucks sloppy kisses from base to end, getting the toy nice and wet with spit, saliva and lube. he knows he looks good with hollowed cheeks and prominent dimples.

"stop now baby," louis says after a while, "otherwise daddy's gonna come." the thought of louis coming makes harry all the more horny. his boyfriend always looked so beautiful when he came, eyebrows furrowed, lips parted in a small 'oh,' and eyes of pure lust and ecstasy. he also feels jealous that louis has the ability to orgasm right now, while he doesn't.

"should i open myself up for you daddy?" harry asks in a fake innocent tone, he knows that sends louis wild.

"yes, doll, hands and knees for daddy. wanna see that gorgeous ass."

harry whines and rolls over, tossing the dildo next to him for later. he coats his four fingers in lube before lining them up with his fluttering, clean hole. harry's never been one for mucking around. as soon as they're there, harry's pushing one digit into himself, slow as anything, revelling in the slight burn it gives him. he hasn't been full for so long and he's hungry for it.

"uh!" he moans and starts to drive the finger into his ass steadily.

"faster," louis urges, "is it too small?" harry nods wildly, curls flying everywhere, "add one."

he does and it feels incredible. although thin, harry's fingers are long enough to fuck back on and create an amazing sensation. he's a moaning mess by the time louis instructs him to insert the other two fingers, practically fisting himself, and it's just not enough.

"need, daddy," he mumbles, "need more! need you- ugh!"

louis chuckles, watching as harry wiggles his ass in an almost distressed way. he's begging for more, for release, but louis can only grant him one of his wishes at that moment, "get the dildo."

"thank you daddy!" he gasps as his fingers are removed.

"get it nice and ready babe, i want you to ride it."

"god, yes," harry moans, lubing up the toy quickly. he puts it in front of him, in perfect view for louis, and hovers above it. he thanks whatever lord granted him strong thigh muscles.

"off you go, darling. sit on it like it's daddy's cock."

and that's all harry wants to do right then. he just needs to be full, he needs it more than air. that's proven when the oxygen is knocked right out of his tight lungs, the blue dildo thrust deep inside of him. it just feels so fucking good and harry lets out a high, piercing whine.

"fuck, daddy!" he yells, shrill and pathetic, "feel so good, uh." he takes his time adjusting. louis watches with dark, lusty eyes and a smug smirk tugging at his thin, wet lips. 

"hold the base and bounce for daddy, babe," louis says quietly.

harry nods but says nothing, lifting his hips up before slamming down again. he moans loudly, making the skype audio crackle, and presses his eyes shut tightly. louis takes that as an oppourtunity to take off his shirt, forehead beginning to shine with sweat. despite the fact that it was harry doing all the physical work, it was a very difficult manoeuvre not to come when someone that hot was doing something that hot. 

harry looks absolutely gorgeous jumping up and down on the dildo. his eyes are still closed, back arching and legs spread. he's panting and whining but, still, keeps going, bringing himself to the edge of an orgasm he can't have. when his eyes open they bulge because louis is shirtless and gorgeous and his tattoos are showing and harry just wants to be with him.

"daddy, please!" he squealed, head falling back on a specifically deep thrust.

"yes baby," louis is jerking himself off fast now, grunting in pleasure every once in a while, "very soon. just want you to hit your prostate for daddy. can you do that for me, darling?"

harry moans extra loud at his boyfriend's words but murmurs a broken, "y- yeah." he rises up, bringing the tip of the dildo right to his rim, nearly pulling off fully, and sits back down with his hips angled forward. he finds it on that thrust and jumps up in surprise. the look of ecstasy on harry's face has louis grabbing the base of his dick to stop himself from spilling. he wants harry to come first as he thinks his boy deserves it. 

"daddy, daddy, daddy," he chants, now hitting his spot dead on with every shove, body jolting frequently in indescribable pleasure, "please, please can i-"

"take it off," louis says firmly. he knows harry's coming, just without _really_ coming. his dick is bobbing and throbbing, nearly purple from the delay of orgasm, and he can't watch his baby in pain any longer, "take off the cock ring."

harry gasps, stilling for just a second, thighs spasming in such a way, it almost looks scandalous. he opens the cock ring and quickly pulls it off, hips circling in little figure eights which drive louis wild.

"come untouched, harry," he gasps, lungs suddenly not working.

"fuck!" harry screams as his ass slams down one last time. he comes. white hot sparks of arousal running through his entire being, he can feel louis' eyes burning his skin and it just makes it all the more sensual. his legs give out and he's reduced to sitting on the dildo pathetically, it pressing against his sensitive prostate.

"keep going 'til daddy comes, haz," louis says sternly, watching as harry uses whatever energy he has left to lift his weight and drop back down. his thrusts are significantly slower and much more sloppy now, but seeing that just pushes louis' pulsating cock over. he comes, thick and hard all over his hand and chest, feeling it everywhere, and harry's just about passed out by now.

"wow," is all he can say.

"wow is right," louis agrees.

"i'm wrecked," harry giggles, "all for you, though, daddy."

"all for me."

"thank you, daddy," harry whimpers, pulling the dildo out of his hole, "i'm sorry i was so naughty."

"it's okay for this time, baby, but only because you made daddy come so hard," harry giggles, "now go to sleep, pet. i love you."

"mmm," harry smiles, grabbing a shirt to wipe the come off his tummy, "love you too, daddy. g'night."

"goodnight, harry."

**Author's Note:**

> please leave kudos if you enjoyed!
> 
> thank you, treat people with kindness.


End file.
